


run (this world isn't made for you)

by orphan_account



Series: i'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Past Character Death, Past Minewt, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, implied!minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The maze was more of a paradise than this place will ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run (this world isn't made for you)

Early the first morning in Paradise, Minho finds himself sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet dangling over the edge, wondering what it would feel like to fall.  
It’s still dim, the moon and the stars faintly visible against the brightening sky, the sun creeping over the horizon. As far as he can tell, no one else is awake. They don’t have a reason to be.  
Minho tried to sleep. After everything that needed to be done immediately is done, he lays back in the grass a few feet away from Thomas, who is curled around Brenda, already asleep, and closes his eyes.  
He dreams of Newt, of the last time he saw him, of the gun leveled at him with shaking hands and the madness distorting his lover’s eyes. He wakes up shaking, sobbing, his jaw clamped shut in a subconscious effort to keep from screaming.  
He deals with it the only way he knows how to: he runs. He runs harder and faster than is probably healthy, letting the fire in his legs and his lungs distract him from the ache in his heart and the tears burning their way down his cheeks.  
He practically collapses at the edge of the cliff, his legs giving way under him. It takes a long time for his breathing to slow, longer for him to realize the tears are still dripping steadily down his cheeks. He wants to brush them away, force himself to stop crying, because he should shucking be stronger than this, but his hands feel heavy, weighted, like every other part of his body.  
He stares down at the waves below him, crashing against the jagged rocks. Wonders if falling onto those rocks would be enough to kill him, wonders if the pain of his body cracking open against the rocks would be enough to let him forget the pain of losing Alby and Newt and everyone else.  
He’s only been here a few hours and already he’s losing his mind, drowning in the realization that he’s trapped here, in this place the people are already calling paradise. There’s no way out, there’s nowhere else to go, nowhere to run to. This is it, the end, their so called happy ending. He scoffs. The maze was happier, more of a paradise, than this place will ever be. At least in the maze he had Newt and Alby, and they had hope they would get out, they could dream of the world outside and a place where they could be happy together.  
It can't be his happy ending without them, he decides. No matter how perfect this place is, it's always going to be bitter because they should have been here too. They're gone, and he's still here, and he's not sure how to handle that. And so he handles it like he does everything: He runs, trying to remember and forget at the same time.


End file.
